Wanted Child
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: John and Elizabeth's children are more special than they seem.
1. surprisenews

**DiScLaImEr:** don't own them..and that goes w/ everything else

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was going up to Elizabeth's office but noticed she wasn't there. He asked Peter Grodin where she was…

"Grodin have you seen Dr. Weir today?" – John

"I thought you two weren't seeing each other any more?" – Peter teased him

"Peter shut up and tell me where she is." – John

"She ran out of here looking like she was going to throw up." – Peter

"Okay." – John said leaving and going down to the infirmary

----

"All finished." – Carson told Elizabeth as she put her clothes back on

"So…what's wrong with me?" – Elizabeth asked sitting back down on the bed

"Lass…you're pregnant." – Carson

"What?" – Elizabeth screeched

"You're pregnant." – Carson told her calmly

"Oh my god." – Elizabeth

"Don't tell me it was John? I thought you two were going to stop seeing each other for a little while?" – Carson

"We did Carson. I mean we are. If I'm pregnant…that means I've been pregnant for like 5-6 months already!" – Elizabeth gasped

"What? Aye you have ta be crazy. You would have known by now." – Carson

"Well Carson think about it…John and I haven't been together for that long." – Elizabeth

"Aye I guess it is possible. Not everybody gets all of the weight from being pregnant…" – Carson

"But that's not normal is it?" –Elizabeth

"Aye it is in some pregnancy. You may not gain very much." – Carson

"Are you sure?" – Elizabeth

"Elizabeth I'm your doctor I know these things." – Carson

"Okay…but are sure I'm pregnant?" – Elizabeth

"Aye I am…I don't know how we went this long with out knowing…but aye yes it's true." – Carson

"Alright…well I'm going back to my quarters I need to think about some things." – Elizabeth said getting off the bed and going to her quarters

----

"Carson!" – John yelled walking into the infirmary

"Aye what is it lad?" – Carson

"Where's Elizabeth? What's wrong with her?" – John

"She went to her quarters…and if ya want ta know what's wrong with her…you need to ask her." – With that said John took off running to find Elizabeth

----

"Elizabeth!" – John yelled running down the hall and she opened her door just as he was coming in and he pushed her back in and shut the door and locked it behind him

"What is it? What's wrong?" – Elizabeth asked standing near him

"What's wrong? What's wrong with you! They said you were sick! And Carson told me to come to you to figure it out!" – John

"Oh…that…" – Elizabeth said softly

"What's wrong?" – John

"I am um…I'm…" – Elizabeth couldn't say it

"What is it? You know you can trust me." – John

"I know it's just um…this has to do with the relationship we're taking time off from…" – Elizabeth

"What? What's going on?" – John asked as Elizabeth walked over to the balcony door and turned around. She took 2 steps forward…

"John…I'm um…pregnant." – Elizabeth said holding her stomach

"What?" – John

"I'm pregnant…with your child." – Elizabeth

"Are you serious? You're not joking are you?" – John

"John…you seriously think I would joke about that? I'm serious. I'm carrying your child…I've been pregnant for about 5-6 months now. Carson and I can't figure out why I haven't seen any symptoms sooner but now all of a sudden they're showing up! I don't know how to explain it! I'm just now getting the morning sickness." – Elizabeth nervously laughed

"Wow." – Was all he could say

Silence

"Are you going to keep it…or…" – John said breaking the silence

"What? No! I'm…no! I won't! That's just…no." – Elizabeth was shocked

"Okay…but what happens now? I mean we broke off this relationship…but what about the baby now? You know what I mean? It's 5-6 months along…" – John was trying to figure out how to explain it to her but she just interrupted him

"John…I understand…I'm not going to keep this baby from you. It's yours just as much as it's mine. And I would love for you to be at everything I have to go through with this child. I haven't thought of ever keeping this child from you. I won't…I promise." – Elizabeth told him walking up to him and putting her hand on his arm

"Thank you. That's pretty much what I wanted to know. I just couldn't…" – John

"I know its okay. I understand…now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to go to." – Elizabeth interrupted him and took her hand away

"Yeah I guess I better go too." – John said leaving the room and Elizabeth left a few minutes after

----

**About a month or so later…**

"So we go to the planet talk with them and so on like every other planet we've gone to!" – Rodney said as they were about to go through the gate

"Yes Rodney!" – John said getting angry

While they were there they had a few problems. John was being seduced by the main guys daughter…and they would only speak with Elizabeth after they told her the reason she wasn't able to come, but they still insisted on her coming. So they brought her…

**An:** okay i redid it so i hope now you at least KIND OF understand it more...if not sorry!


	2. kidnapped

John's team had just gone through the gate. Elizabeth was along with them.

"Can we make this chat quick?" – John asked looking over at Elizabeth

"Why? What's the matter?" – Elizabeth

"I don't like them…" – John

"He doesn't like Cairn's daughter." – Rodney laughed

"John what did you do?" – Elizabeth

"I didn't do anything! She tried to seduce me and I told her I wasn't interested. She was really close to me and her fiancée walked in and saw how close we were and freaked out! I swear I had nothing to do with it!" – John said putting his hands up

"That's why you have that bruise?" – Elizabeth

"Yes that's why I have that bruise! And I don't want to stay long!" – John said as they got in eye sight of the village

"We're not staying long John don't worry." – Elizabeth

"Dr. Weir I think these people have some interactions with the wraith." – Ronon

"And why do you think that?" – Elizabeth asked getting a little worried

"Because today Teyla and I were talking with others and we saw they had some Wraith technology." – Ronon

"Yes they did. I saw it with my own eyes. I could sense them." – Teyla

"Well then I guess we won't be trading very much then." – Elizabeth said as Cairn came up to them

"Dr. Weir it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" – Cairn said taking her hand in his

"Hello Cairn. It's nice to meet you too. My people have told me many things about you and your people." – Elizabeth said taking her hand from his grasp

"I hope they were good things." – Cairn teased

"They were." – Elizabeth

"Well shall we go talk?" – Cairn

"Yes. We do need to get back to our people soon." – Elizabeth lied as she entered a hut with Cairn behind her and two guards were placed in front of the door

"I don't like this." – John whispered to his team

"Neither do I Colonel. Something is…what you would say…fishy around here." – Teyla

"Hi can I go in and talk with our leader please?" – John asked coming up to the door but the guards pulled out their guns on them

"Whoa! Hey it's okay…we're friendly here. All I need to do I speak with Dr. Weir." – John said putting his hands up and taking a step back

"You cannot see her at the moment." – Michel

"Um ELIZABETH! I need to speak with you!" – John yelled and she came out

"What is it Colonel?" – Elizabeth asked walking out of the hut to see the guards pointing guns at the team

"What's going on here? Cairn?" – Elizabeth asked turning around to Cairn

"Michel, Dillon put your weapons down." – Cairn said but they didn't listen

"Michel! Dillon! Put them down now!" – Cairn yelled but they still didn't listen they put the weapons on stun and hit Cairn, and John's team leaving Elizabeth…

"What do you want?" – Elizabeth asked

"We need you." – Michel said stunning her and bringing her to their ship and taking off to the wraith

----

"What the hell was that?" - John asked finally waking up with a headache

"I do not know Colonel. But Dr. Weir is missing." – Teyla said walking over to him

"Damn it!" – John yelled walking over to Cairn

"Cairn where did they take Dr. Weir?" – John yelled pulling him up off the ground

"I do not know Colonel." – Cairn

"Cairn damn it stop lying and tell me where they took Elizabeth!" – John yelled hitting him

"May be he does not know Colonel." – Teyla

"I know he knows! Where did they take her?" – John yelled again shoving his gun under his neck

"They took her to the Wraith…and the Wraith and going to bring her to the Genii. To Kolya! Please do not shoot me. They made me go on with their plan or they said they would kill all my people. I am very sorry." – Cairn said as John let him go

"Of course Kolya would want her. Damn it! Let's go we need to find her!" – John yelled

----

"Dr. Weir how nice of you to join us." – Kolya sneered as she woke up on the cement floor of a holding cell

"Kolya…what do you want?" – Elizabeth

"We need the child that you are carrying." – Kolya said making her shiver


	3. neverstophoping,praying,orwishing

"We need to find which planet Kolya and his men are on." – John yelled

"Colonel calm down. We will find Dr. Weir." – Colonel Caldwell told him as they sat in the briefing room

"I'm sorry…but if he does anything to her…" – John

"John we know. We all feel the same." – Rodney

"We need to find her. Rodney start getting information and finding out which planets they've been on. Do everything and anything you can until we find her!" – John yelled walking out of the room

----

"Kolya why do you want this child so badly?" – Elizabeth asked as he came to the cell again and took her out

"Because this child is the only weapon to stopping the Wraith." – Kolya said pushing her along

"How do you know this?" – Elizabeth asked surprised

"I can't tell you that…but nice try." – Kolya said pushing her into a room

"What is this all for?" – Elizabeth

"We are going to see how far along you are with your child." – Kolya said as the guard stunned her with his weapon. They laid her on the steel table and got their machines out and found out she was 8 months along. But you could barely tell she was pregnant.

----

"Rodney have you found anything yet?" – John asked walking into his lab

"I've found out a few planets they have been to. But that's all." – Rodney said giving him the addresses

"Okay…I'll take it. I'm going to send some teams to those planets and see if they can get any information about where they are now." – John said leaving the lab off to the gate room

"Elizabeth where are you?" – Rodney whispered to himself

----

Elizabeth was sitting in the cell looking out the window that had bars on them when Kolya came back to the cell

"What do you want now?" – Elizabeth asked standing up

"Since you'll be staying here for a month or so, I thought I'd let you stay in a more suitable room." – Kolya said as a guard came in a took her to a bedroom

"Why are you working with the Wraith when you're just going to destroy them?" – Elizabeth asked sitting down on the bed as Kolya walked in after the guards left

"Just to get them to trust us…then when they least expect it. Pull everything out from underneath them and destroy them all." – Kolya said sitting next to her, and she got up and was about to walk away when Kolya grabbed her wrist and pulled her back

"Kolya let me go." – Elizabeth

"Elizabeth you are going to be staying for awhile…and maybe even after the child is born you will still be here forever. I think it's time we got to know each other better." – Kolya said shoving her onto the bed and kissing her fiercely but he didn't do anything that would hurt the baby

----

A few weeks later-

John was breaking down; he didn't know how much longer he could go without Elizabeth. He had to find her. They were still searching planets. It was the last month for Elizabeth…he knew she was due soon, but just hoped she didn't have it until they found her at least.

"John…" – Carson said coming out onto the balcony

"What is it Carson?" – John asked turning around. He looked horrible, you could tell he hadn't been getting much sleep and he was getting thinner…

"You need to eat something lad." – Carson said walking towards him

"No what I need to do is find Elizabeth." – John said walking into Atlantis Carson was right behind him but once John got out into the gate room he collapsed on the ground unconscious

"What have you been doin to your self lad?" – Carson whispered to himself as he got John down to the infirmary as fast as he could

----

Elizabeth was standing in her room staring out the window with her hands on her stomach. She was thinking of Atlantis…and more importantly John. She couldn't bear to think what he was doing because she was missing. She knew he was doing the same thing she did when he went missing for a week. She never ate, never slept. But her thinking was interrupted by a knock at the door…

"Elizabeth…it is time for your weekly check up." – Elizabeth's helper, O'Mara, said entering the room

"Thank you O'Mara." – Elizabeth said leaving the room to get her check up

Once she was done she went back to her room with O'Mara…Elizabeth was starting to show a little more now. She hadn't been gaining very much weight through out the pregnancy. But she was told by Carson that it was normal so she didn't worry about it. She was on her last month…

"Elizabeth…why have you not tried to run away? Back to your home?" – O'Mara asked her

"I don't know. I guess it's because I know what Kolya would do if I did." – Elizabeth

"Elizabeth you have to leave. You cannot stay here. You must go back. I have seen too many women go through this…I cannot bear to see you go through this also." – O'Mara

"Well I can't do anything. In a month I'm going to have this baby…if I run away, he'll punish me for it. If I get away…he'll just come after me again. I have just been hoping, praying, and wishing that my people would come find me already." – Elizabeth said as a few tears fell down her face

"Just do not stop praying, hoping, and wishing. Maybe some day they will come, since you will not consider running away." – O'Mara

"O'Mara I have thought about it…it's just I don't want the consequences." – Elizabeth said silently when the guard came in

"O'Mara you need to leave." – Dillon told her

"Dillon may I please stay with her for a little while longer?" – O'Mara

"O'Mara no. You have been here long enough…now go finish you're other chores." – Dillon said pushing her out of the room and locking the door

"John please hurry!" – Elizabeth said as tears continued to fall down her face


	4. notuntiltomorrow

John woke up the next day in the infirmary he forgot how he got there…

"Carson!" – John yelled until Carson came in

"What is it lad?" – Carson said running into the room

"What happened?" – John asked holding his head

"I thought you were dieing! Don't eva do that again lad!" – Carson

"Sorry…what happened?" – John

"You haven't been eating and sleeping properly…" – Carson

"Crap." – John

"Aye I know. You collapsed in the gate room last night." – Carson

"No I said crap because I need to talk to Rodney. I forgot to talk to him yesterday." – John said as Carson called Rodney and told him to come to the infirmary

"Rodney once you get done…you need to leave. This lad needs some rest and food!" – Carson said going to get some food for him

----

Elizabeth woke that day having a nightmare…

"Elizabeth…" – O'Mara

"O'Mara what is it?" – Elizabeth

"I was going to ask you that. You were screaming and finally you woke." – O'Mara

"I'm sorry. I was having a bad dream." – Elizabeth panted as O'Mara put a cold rag to her head

"That usually comes with being pregnant. Believe me I would know. Everyone I have helped here always have nightmares." – O'Mara

"Thank you O'Mara for everything." – Elizabeth said lying back down

"You are welcome. But I still think you should try to get out of here and go back to your own home." – O'Mara

"O'Mara we have already gone over this…I can't do it." – Elizabeth sighed

"Alright it was just a suggestion." – O'Mara said as Elizabeth fell back asleep again

"I'll go talk to Kolya myself then." – O'Mara told herself as she left the room leaving a fast asleep Elizabeth on the bed

----

"Rodney how many teams have gotten leads to where they are?" – John

"Only 2 teams John. A planet called Unisia and another planet called Marian." – Rodney

"Well we need to send some teams there and find out." – John

"I already have Caldwell setting 2 teams up for the job." – Rodney

"Thank you." – John

"John…you need to rest and eat. When we find Elizabeth…she's going to want a healthy John. Not a weak tired John." – Rodney

"I need to find her." – John said looking down

"John we're going to find her. No matter what happens…we will find her. I promise." – Rodney

"Rodney that's a pretty big promise for any one to make. This is a big galaxy we've only searched half the planets in a few weeks. Pretty soon she's going to have that baby…and we're going to loose them both." – John said as Rodney left

----

2 weeks later-

O'Mara ran as fast as she could to the gate and dialed Atlantis and sent a message through. Telling them where Elizabeth was.

----

"Kolya we need to talk…" – O'Mara said entering his room

"What is it O'Mara?" – Kolya

"You cannot keep doing this to her! She needs to be with her people! Not here!" – O'Mara yelled at him

"O'Mara do not tell me what to do with her. We need that child to survive! To destroy the entire population of the Wraith! Elizabeth's baby is that weapon! We cannot let her leave…if we do, we will never get the baby and we will ALL die! Do you want that?" – Kolya yelled back at her grabbing her around the throat

"Kolya you can't keep her against her will! She needs to be with her own people! They survived with out the baby for how many years now…and so have we. I think we can continue to do it with out the baby!" – O'Mara

"I will do what ever it takes to keep that baby!" – Kolya yelled

"I'm letting her go! She's leaving I will not do this anymore. I am going to assist her to the gate now let me go! You cannot do this to her. You have done this to too many women already and your theory about the Wraith being destroyed by a baby has been wrong on every woman you've killed that carried that child! I was one of those children you said could stop the Wraith…but have I accomplished that yet? No! Her baby is no different than any other baby we have seen!" – O'Mara yelled

"You will no let her go…and this baby is different. But you will never see." – Kolya said holding her hair and pulling her along to Elizabeth's room

----

"Wakey. Wakey Elizabeth!" – Kolya yelled kicking her bed as she woke and saw Kolya above her holding O'Mara by the hair still

"Kolya…what are you doing?" – Elizabeth shrieked standing up

"She has decided to help you escape and that's NOT going to happen!" – Kolya

"What are you talking about? O'Mara you didn't!" – Elizabeth

"I am so very sorry." – O'Mara said as Kolya shoved her and went out of the room quickly

"O'Mara why? Why did you do it?" – Elizabeth

"Because you can not go through this!" – O'Mara said as Kolya came back in with a gun this time

"Kolya what are you doing?" – Elizabeth shrieked

"Since she tried to help you escape you get to watch her die!" – Kolya said pulling O'Mara up and shooting her making Elizabeth scream

"Now the next time you try to do this again I will kill another!" – Kolya yelled leaving the room

"I didn't do anything!" – Elizabeth cried softly to herself as tears fell down her face

----

John was standing at the top of the stairs when a piece of paper tied to a rock came flying through the gate

"What was that?" – Rodney

"I don't know I'm going to check." – John said going to get it

"What is it?" – Rodney asked as he opened it

"It's an address." – John

"Maybe it's where Dr. Weir is." – Ronon suggested

"Maybe. We're going to check." – John

"Not until tomorrow lad!" – Carson said coming into the gate room

"Carson what! Why?" – John

"Because it's midnight and you're not going through lad. You get a good nights rest and eat…a lot…and I'll think about it tomorrow." – Carson

"Fine." – John sighed and went to his quarters


	5. natalieann

Elizabeth was sleeping in her room when Kolya came in…

"Get up." – Kolya yelled a pulled her up out of the bed by the hair

"What do you want?" – Elizabeth

"Time for a weekly check up come on." – Kolya said pulling her along by the arm

"What are you talking about?" – Elizabeth

"This one is going to be a little different." – Kolya said shoving her into the room

"Kolya what are you doing?" – Elizabeth asked as the guards put her down on the bed and strapped her legs and hands down

"When did you send the message?" – Kolya yelled

"What message? What are you talking about?" – Elizabeth

"You sent a message to Atlantis. They have contacted us and have ordered us to let you go!" – Kolya

"I did not send a message to Atlantis. I haven't even been out of this building since I arrived!" – Elizabeth yelled

"Who sent it for you then?" – Kolya said leaning in towards her head

"I didn't send any message to them!" – Elizabeth

"Tell me now!" – Kolya yelled pulling his knife out

"I don't know! I didn't send a message!" – Elizabeth yelled as he cut her arm and she screamed

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me!" – Kolya yelled

"I didn't send a message! I mean it! I'm not lying I swear!" – Elizabeth cried

"Oh Elizabeth this is going to be a long day!" – Kolya said cutting her again this time on the side of her cheek making her scream and cry harder

"I don't know! I didn't send a message! Please! O'Mara was always telling me to run away and send one…but I told her no! Because I knew something like this would happen if I were to get caught! I swear I didn't send a message stop! Please stop!" – Elizabeth cried

"Fine. Get her out of here." – Kolya said as the guards took the straps off her

"Wait." – Kolya yelled before they left

"What is it sir?" – Michel

"One last thing." – Kolya said as he walked up to Elizabeth and kissed her fiercely and then he hit her in the face knocking her out

----

"Colonel Sheppard. He's not answering us." – Peter Grodin told the angry Sheppard that was pacing back and forth in front of the screen

"Try again damn it!" – John yelled

"Kolya…this is Atlantis. Please answer we have a message from Colonel Sheppard that will be told directly from him." – Peter tried again and finally he answered

"_Sheppard…" – Kolya said looking at the screen_

"Kolya let her go now damn it! Or I'll come and take her my self killing you along the way!" – John yelled at him

"_Now that's not a way to talk to someone who's holding your leader hostage…oh and your unborn child." – Kolya sneered_

"Kolya let her go!" – John yelled louder

"_You can see her through this screen…and that's about all the action you're going to get." – Kolya said pulling Elizabeth over by the screen so John could see her…she was in a dress the women there wore and she was unconscious and she looked rough _

"What did you do to her Kolya?" – John yelled

"_Nothing we just had a weekly checkup and she's going to be due any day now. I'd love for you to see it through this wonderful screen!" – Kolya teased and shut it off_

"Damn it! I need to go Carson! Now!" – John yelled at Beckett

"Aye we'll go in the jumper. I'm going along with you just incase she goes into labor." – Carson said going to get his things ready while John went to get the jumper with Rodney, Ronon, and Teyla right there along with him

----

Elizabeth was lying on her bed spacing out…when she heard a ship fly over the building she shot up in the bed and ran to the window…well wobbled/ran. Then she saw the ship…it was a jumper…

"John!" – Elizabeth whispered to herself as tears fell down her face

----

"We need to find her immediately." – John yelled as he ran out the back of the jumper.

"What do I do?" – Rodney

"You drive around in the air and shoot the BAD people and distract them, while we try to get into the building. Carson you stay here with Rodney." – John said as he, Ronon, and Teyla took off running

"Okay well that sounds easy!" – Rodney said shutting the jumper door and taking off with Carson

"Sheppard this place is big…so we need to find the building she's in first before we do anything drastic." – Ronon

"Sounds good to me." – John said as they went and searched the building while Rodney flew around in the air shooting people

----

Elizabeth was standing by the window when Kolya burst through the door…

"You sent them a message you liar!" – Kolya yelled walking over to her and hitting her, causing her to fall to the ground

"I did not! I swear! I have not left the building at all! Like I told you before O'Mara was always telling me to…but I never did! Before I fell asleep the other day she said she was going to talk with you about something…and take matters into her own hands! I had nothing to do with it!" – Elizabeth

"Let's go!" – Kolya yelled picking her up off the ground

"Stop it! I have nothing to do with this damn it! Just listen to me!" – Elizabeth screamed at him finally getting his attention

"Then how did they get the address here to contact us?" – Kolya

"I don't know! But I haven't left this building EVER you never let me! I've been your HOSTAGE for the past month! And who ever sent this 'MESSAGE' to my people I thank them very much! Because I know my people too well…they won't leave without me!" – Elizabeth

"Shut up and let's go!" – Kolya yelled again grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards the door

"What are you doing?" – Elizabeth shrieked

"I can't wait for this baby any longer…you are due in a few days. So instead of waiting those few days, you're going to have this baby now!" – Kolya said as she started struggling more against him

"Kolya no! You can't do this! Let me go!" – Elizabeth screamed fighting against him to get away crying

"Watch me! You are going to have this baby here! And I will be taking it!" – Kolya said going out into the hall

"Let me go damn it!" – Elizabeth screamed as she got out of his grip and ran as fast as she could down the hall

"Elizabeth!" – John yelled seeing her run down the hall crying

"John!" – Elizabeth screamed running to him and he embraced her in his arms as she cried into his neck

"Are you okay?" – John asked pulling her head off his shoulder keeping both of his hands on both sides of her face and kissing her quickly

"I want to go home!" – Elizabeth cried

"And that's why I'm here. Let's go." – John said taking her hand and turning around…but didn't get too far

"Stop right there!" – Kolya yelled pointing his gun at them

"Kolya you can't stop us!" – John yelled

"You're not taking her! I need that baby!" – Kolya yelled taking a step towards them

"Yes we are." – Ronon said from behind him as he knocked him out

"Good job. Now to finish the job." – John said taking a step forward

"I'll finish it…just hurry up and get to McKay and Beckett. I'll catch up with you." – Ronon

"Alright." – John said as he, Elizabeth, and Teyla went out of the building

----

"Where the hell are they?" – Rodney yelled not seeing them anywhere

"_Rodney…" – John_

"Where are you guys? Do you have Elizabeth?" – Rodney

"_Yeah we have here. We're by the main entrance! Hurry up and get your ass down here so we can get outta here!" – John yelled _

"On my way!" – Rodney said taking off for them

----

"John!" – Elizabeth shrieked

"What is it?" – John asked turning to her panicking

"The…the baby!" – Elizabeth screeched holding her stomach

"Shit…Rodney hurry up!" – John yelled

"_We're coming!" – Rodney yelled back_

"Ah! John!" – Elizabeth cried as Rodney and Carson landed right in front of them

"Come on!" – John said putting his arm around her waist and leading her to the jumper as fast as he could with Ronon and Teyla right behind them

"How is she?" – Carson asked as they entered the jumper

"She's going into labor Carson." – John said setting Elizabeth down

"Aye…let's go Rodney we need ta get her back ta Atlantis!" – Carson said as Rodney took off

"Just hold on Elizabeth." – John said holding her head in his lap as she lay on the bench of the jumper

----

"John!" – Elizabeth screamed as they landed on Atlantis

"John lad ya need ta carry her! We don't have time to get a stretcher or anythin down here!" – Carson

"Alright…come on Elizabeth." – John said picking her up in his arms and running as fast as he could to the infirmary with Carson behind him

"John!" – Elizabeth screeched holding him tighter

"It's okay we're almost there. Just hold on." – John said trying to run faster

"It hurts!" – Elizabeth screeched

"We're here I can see the door just hold on just a few more steps!" – John told her as he ran into the infirmary

"Put her on that bed!" – Carson yelled at John as he got everything he needed

----

"I can't!" – Elizabeth screamed as she clutched onto John's hand tightly breathing deeply

"Come on lass just a few more pushes and the little one will be out!" – Carson

"You can do it Liz." – John said kissing her on the head

"One more come on love." – Carson

Elizabeth took a deep breathe and pushed one more time and finally it was over!

"Aye you have a beautiful baby girl!" – Carson said as he cleaned the baby and gave it over to Elizabeth

"She looks just like you!" – John told Elizabeth kissing her on the head

"Except for the hair!" – Elizabeth laughed

"Well other than that she does!" – John said sitting on the bed next to her

"Aye he's right lass. So what is the wee one's name?" – Carson asked walking over to them

"Um…I don't know yet." – Elizabeth

"How about…Natalie?" – John

"I love it. Natalie…Natalie Ann." – Elizabeth said as the baby smiled at her

"Aye she loves it!" – Carson said smiling at the baby and she smiled back at him

"Aye I better go. I'll be back lata to check on ya." – Carson said leaving the room

"She's so beautiful." – Elizabeth sighed

"Yes she is…just like her mother." – John

"Thank you John." – Elizabeth

"Listen…I know she was unexpected and stuff…but truly I couldn't be happier to have this child with any one other than you." – John told her putting his arm around her

"I love you John." – Elizabeth told him softly looking up at him

"I love you too." – John said kissing her softly

"Looks like someone's tired." – John whispered seeing Natalie fast asleep in Elizabeth's arms

"Would you mind putting her in her crib next to you?" – Elizabeth

"I'd love to." – John said taking his unexpected daughter from Elizabeth and placing her gently in the crib

Once John put Natalie in her crib he turned back to Elizabeth and kissed her passionately and they fell asleep in each others arms


	6. kolyawasright

Two years after Natalie was born…

Elizabeth was sitting in her office quietly with Natalie in a play pen across the room playing with some toys. When all of a sudden a toy flew over and hit her in the head and Natalie was giggling…

"Ouch!" – Elizabeth cried as a toy block hit her in the head leaving a bruise…she looked over at Natalie with her short dark brown curls all over in her little face and she was having the biggest giggling fit ever. Then she stood up in the play pen and held her hand out and the block came flying back at her and landed safely in her hand…

"Oh my god…" – Elizabeth gasped she couldn't believe her eyes! Elizabeth got up from behind her desk and walked over to Natalie…

"Natalie sweetheart…did you do that?" – Elizabeth asked not really expecting an answer…but she got a head nod yes back from Natalie and a huge smile

"Could you do it again for mommy? But this time don't hit me in the head please?" – Elizabeth asked her not thinking she'd do it but she just thought she'd see what would happen…but Natalie lifted her hand up and this time 2 blocks were floating around the air

"Oh my god." – Elizabeth said sitting down on her knees beside the play pen. Natalie just giggled and looked at her mom after she dropped the blocks. Before Elizabeth knew it she was floating in mid air also…

"Natalie what are you doing?" – Elizabeth shrieked noticing she was rising higher and higher above Natalie and the play pen

"Momma!" – Natalie cried out with joy giggling away

"Nat sweetheart could you put mommy down please?" – Elizabeth cried. Natalie lowered her arm slowly until Elizabeth was sitting on the ground again

"Wow…let's not do that again okay sweetie?" – Elizabeth asked a little shocked and Natalie shook her head no just as the gate started up…

"That should be daddy…let's go see him." – Elizabeth said picking her up in her arms and walking out to the gate room

John and his team just walked through by the time Elizabeth and Natalie got out to the gate room and Natalie was squealing with joy…

"Dada!" – Natalie screeched seeing him and Elizabeth put her down once they got to the bottom of the stairs and she walked to John

"Hey sweetheart!" – John said picking Natalie up in his arms once she got to him

John looked over at Elizabeth and noticed she looked very…shocked, but in a good way…

"What's wrong?" – John asked walking over to her

"Oh um…come with me please." – Elizabeth said as they walked up to her office

"What is it?" – John said putting Natalie down in her play pen

"Um…Natalie sweetheart." – Elizabeth said trying to get Natalie's attention. She immediately looked over at her with her bright green eyes and a bright smile

"Can you show daddy what you showed mommy earlier?" – Elizabeth asked and Natalie giggled again and lifted her arm slowly and 3 blocks came up from the play pen and circled around her head as she laughed and giggled

"How the hell is she doing that?" – John asked in shock

"I have no clue! I found out about it when she sent one flying across the room into my head!" – Elizabeth said touching the bruise lightly

"Wow!" – Was all John could say as Natalie put the blocks down again

"I know! It's…incredible!" – Elizabeth said looking over at him with huge eyes

"Do you know what this means?" – John asked looking back to her

"What?" – Elizabeth

"Kolya was right." – John said as they both looked over at Natalie who was still giggling like crazy and smiling brightly at the two of them


	7. thunder&lightening

Elizabeth and John were in the briefing room with Rodney, Carson, Caldwell, Teyla, and Ronon. Talking about Natalie and her…powers.

"So maybe we should send Natalie back to the SGC just incase. We can't have anything get out of control with her. You don't know what she can do." – Caldwell

"What!" – Elizabeth and John both yelled at once frightening the others…they weren't really expecting it

"You're crazy!" – John

"I'm not sending my daughter back to Earth! She's only 2 year's old Caldwell! She needs her parents. Not the SGC and not to be TESTED on!" – Elizabeth

"She's not a lab rat. She's a two year old girl for god's sake!" – Rodney

"She may not be a lab rat…and may be a 2 year old girl. But she's not a normal 2 year old!" – Caldwell

"I don't care! We're not sending Nat to Earth! She's staying here with her FAMILY!" – John yelled

"John…it's okay…" – Elizabeth said trying to calm John down since she saw Natalie coming towards them with Dr. Heightmeyer

"No Elizabeth it's not! I'm not sending OUR 2 year old daughter back to Earth! Don't tell me you want to send your OWN daughter back to Earth to be…TESTED on like a lab rat?" – John yelled as Natalie and Kate walked in. Natalie was about to cry…she may only be 2 but she understood them perfectly, and John was kind of scaring her

"John!" – Elizabeth yelled trying to get him to stop

"What?" – John

"Dada?" – Natalie asked looking over at him with teary eyes…

"Nat come here." – John sighed seeing Natalie hiding being Kate…but she just hid behind her more

"Oh Natalie it's okay…come here sweetheart. Its okay I promise…come on…come here." – John kept talking to her softly until she finally ran over to him and he picked her up and gave her a hug and she hugged him back

"Colonel Caldwell…I do not think you should send little Natalie back to Earth. She has not bothered any body or caused any problems. To me she is a special child. I have seen many on my planet. They do not cause problems…unless it is some one they do not know or do not trust, or they know their parents do not like them or have some problem with them." – Teyla spoke up

"I agree with Teyla. I've seen kids like her also! They're not bad. They're just…special." – Ronon said not really knowing how to explain it

"Aye sir…and we can help the little lass ta learn how ta control the powers." – Carson

"Fine…but I will be informing the SGC about this." – Caldwell bellowed as he beamed up to the Daedalus. Everyone else left the room except for Elizabeth, John, Natalie, and Kate

"Kate next could you please keep hold of her?" – John

"I'm sorry John…she got away and ran here before I could catch her. I'm really sorry." – Kate

"It's okay Kate…thank you for watching her though." – Elizabeth said as Kate left

"John…it's late enough, let's go put her to sleep." – Elizabeth said as Natalie yawned it was like around 9:30 pm

They walked to their quarters all the way in silence

----

John went a laid Natalie down in her bed and then went into his and Elizabeth's bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed crying lightly…

"Elizabeth…" – John said softly sitting next to her on the bed…but she never answered

"Hey…what's wrong?" – John asked turning her around and pulling her into his arms

"I'm scared…scared they'll take Natalie away from us. I don't know how long I can deal with this. With everyone judging her…just because she's 'different'! The way Caldwell wanted to send her back to Earth to be…a…stupid test subject! I won't do that to her. I can't! I couldn't bear to think of it. If they take her away…I don't know what the point is of staying here, if they take her back to Earth…I will leave and go with her!" – Elizabeth cried into his chest as he held her close

"They're not going to take Nat from us…I won't let them! Teyla and Ronon are different and look…everybody loves them! Caldwell just has something shoved up his ass because he isn't in control. He doesn't like Ronon and Teyla either…but everyone else here on Atlantis loves them like they've known them forever!" – John said as he lay back on the bed pulling Elizabeth back with him

"But he doesn't want her here! I know Caldwell John, he'll find some way to take Natalie away from us and send her back to Earth to the SGC to be tested on! John what are we going to do?" – Elizabeth

"We're going to take care of our family…and our home." – John said as Elizabeth fell fast asleep in his arms

----

Natalie was lying in her bed sleeping when she heard thunder outside her window. She woke up, got out of her toddler bed and walked over to the window to watch the lightening and when she turned around to go back to her bed…a man was standing by the bed. She stood in shock not knowing what to do…she was about to scream and start crying but the man walked over to her and put a rag over her mouth and nose. She passed out in his arms and he took her away…


	8. hide&goseek

Elizabeth woke up having a little bit of a headache she looked over at John and he was still fast asleep. She slowly got out of his arms not to wake him and went into check on Natalie. Once she got to her room she noticed the bed was empty when she walked over to it.

"Natalie?" – Elizabeth asked trying to see if Natalie was just hiding

"Natalie sweetheart…where are you?" – Elizabeth asked again getting worried

"Natalie please come out this isn't funny!" – Elizabeth said now getting scared…then she noticed Natalie's blankie on the floor by the window…

"John!" – Elizabeth screamed running into their room as he was getting out of the bed

"What wrong?" – John panicked holding her arms to get her to calm down she was crying and panicking

"She…she's…Natalie!" – Elizabeth cried and John let go and ran into Natalie's room and found it empty

"Where is she?" – John asked walking back out to the other room

"She's…gone! I don't…I don't know where!" – Elizabeth cried and John walked over to her and pulled her into his arms

"It's okay…we're going to find her I promise. And whoever did this is dead." – John said angrily

"But we don't know who took her or if she's still even on Atlantis!" – Elizabeth said looking up at him

"I'm going to find her!" – John said kissing her on the head and holding her tighter in his arms

----

Natalie woke up in an empty room with no windows and only one door. She started crying and man walked in…

"Momma! Dada!" – Natalie cried at the top of her lungs filling her bright green eyes with tears

"It's okay…I'm here now." – Man told her picking her up in his arms and she screamed like crazy until he put her down then she ran to the other side of the room

"You're mommy and daddy are gone." – Man

"No!" – Nat screamed crying

"Yes they are you are going to stay here with me now! I'm going to get rid of you! You stupid little alien brat!" – Man yelled at her

"No!" – Nat screamed again

"Shut up!" – Man said as he opened the door…and she saw who it was then…Kavanaugh. And then the room was black again

----

"Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney you guys are going to be the leaders of 3 other teams and your going to search ALL of Atlantis until one of you find my daughter!" – John said as they got the teams together

"Sheppard…we're going to find her." – Ronon

"Just go!" – John yelled and all the teams left…John looked up into Elizabeth office and saw her sitting at her desk with her head down in her hands

"Elizabeth…" – John said softly trying not to startle her walking into her office

"We're going to find her. I'm going to go look for her myself with another team." – John said pulling her into his arms noticing she was crying

"What if something happened to her? What if she's not even here? What if they hurt her…or she's lost in Atlantis by herself?" – Elizabeth cried into his chest

"We're going to find her I…Elizabeth…oh my god…Elizabeth!" – John panicked as Elizabeth went limp in his arms…she was unconscious

"Damn it!" – John practically yelled. He picked Elizabeth up in his arms and ran down to the infirmary

----

"What happened?" – Carson panicked as John ran into the infirmary with Elizabeth unconscious in his arms

"I came up to her office cause I noticed she was crying…I was trying to get her to calm down and she passed out in my arms so I ran here!" – John panicked putting Elizabeth down on one of the beds

"Aye…I'll figure out what happened." – Carson said getting some things. John went out into the hall and leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor about 15-20 minutes later Carson came out…

"Lad…she's fine. You should be looking for Natalie!" – Carson said sitting next to him

"I don't know what to do! Stay here and comfort Elizabeth tell her everything's going to be fine while the others look…or leave her here alone and scared while I go through Atlantis with a team and look for my daughter!" – John said as a few tears fell down his face

"That's called stress lad…the same reason Elizabeth passed out in your arms…and there's one other reason she's so stressed and tired." – Carson said looking over at him

"What is it? What's wrong Carson?" – John

"I'll tell ya both when you find your daughter…" – Carson said standing up

"Carson tell me…please! I need to know!" – John said also standing up

"Lad…she's pregnant." – Carson said making John speechless he just turned and ran to get his team ready and went to search through Atlantis…after he looked at the computers to see where everyone was and there were 2 people down in a lab where nobody was

----

Natalie was lying on the ground fast asleep when Kavanaugh came in

"Lets go experiment." – Kavanaugh said evilly waking Natalie. She got up and then thought about a way out…her powers…

"What the hell?" – Kavanaugh yelled as he rose above the ground and he looked at Natalie who was holding her hand up and running towards the door staring at him with teary eyes

"You little brat put me down!" – Kavanaugh yelled

"No!" – Natalie screamed at him running out the door and shutting it behind her then she ran

"So you want to play hide and go seek do you? – Kavanaugh yelled walking out into the hallway where she ran to


	9. unknowninformation

John was running frantically through Atlantis searching for Natalie…he lost his team a ways back. They went one way…he went the way the 2 people were at. John got down to the hall and saw Kavanaugh going in and out of rooms trying to coax Natalie out of her hiding spot. John went into a room to hide as Kavanaugh looked back. Kavanaugh didn't see anything so he just kept on moving…

----

"John!" – Elizabeth practically yelled flying up in the infirmary bed

"It's alright lass. He's with another team looking for Natalie." – Carson said walking over to her side

"How long have I been here?" – Elizabeth asked with a very low calm voice

"About 2 hours…aye you should try an eat somethin lass." – Carson

"I'm not hungry." – Elizabeth said lying back on the bed

"Aye you may not think you are…but ya really are and ya need to eat!" – Carson

"Carson I said I'm not hungry!" – Elizabeth yelled and rolled over so her back was to him

----

"This is Smith…has anyone seen Colonel Sheppard?" – Smith asked through the radio

"_I thought you guys were with him?" – Ronon_

"He ran off we can't find him." – Smith

"_Well if you can't find him and he was last seen near you…and we're all the over in another part of Atlantis do you THINK we've seen him?" – Rodney snapped_

"We'll find him. Smith out." – Smith said as he shut the radio off

----

John was sitting in the room searching for Natalie as quietly as he could when he heard a little sniffle…it kind of startled him so he quietly and slowly went around to the closet opened the door and saw Natalie sitting in the corner of it quietly crying holding her knees to her chest.

"Dada!" – Natalie cried

"Shh…you have to be quiet honey until we get out of here okay?" – John told Natalie as he took her into his arms

"Otay." – Natalie sniffed and buried her head of curls into his neck

"Okay be as quiet as you can princess we'll be out of here soon." – John said rubbing her back lightly then he went out of the room and didn't see Kavanaugh anywhere

"Looking for someone Colonel?" – Kavanaugh asked from behind him

"Kavanaugh." – John said turning around

"I see you found the alien brat." – Kavanaugh

"The 'alien brat' your referring to is my daughter so shut the hell up!" – John said with his voice getting louder every few words

"Dada…momma." – Natalie whispered into his ear

"It's okay princess we'll go to mommy once we deal with him." – John told her and kissed her on the side of her head

"Oh how sweet. Too bad dear Elizabeth won't see her precious husband or daughter again." – Kavanaugh said pointing his gun at the two. Just when it was about to go off John jumped out of the way putting Natalie underneath him in the process and only one shot went off and it wasn't even close. John looked up at saw Smith and his team taking him down.

"Thanks guys." – John sighed checking that Natalie was okay and then he stood up with her securely in his arms

"Just don't run off again." – Smith laughed

"_John…" – Carson_

"What is it Carson?" – John

"_Maybe since ya found the wee one you should come back ta Lizbeth now. She's not eating anything…she won't even move." – Carson said a little worried_

"We'll be there in a few seconds." – John said as he took off running to the transporter

----

"Liz…please eat something!" – Carson said putting a tray of food in front of her

"Carson I said no!" – Elizabeth yelled for like the hundredth time it seemed to her

"Aye! Fine don't starve yourself!" – Carson said getting angry

"Where's John?" – Elizabeth asked angrily

"Aye he's coming with Natalie!" – Carson sighed

"They found her?" – Elizabeth asked Carson looking up at him with teary eyes

"Aye he found her in a closet. She was hiding from Kavanaugh." – Carson said and she just got angry!

"Kavanaugh! I should have known!" – Elizabeth yelled throwing the sheet off her and getting out of the bed

"Lass where are ya going. You need ta stay here." – Carson told her grabbing her wrist

"Carson let me go now!" – Elizabeth warned

"Aye I will if you get back in that bed!" – Carson

"Fine." – Elizabeth lied as he let go and she ran out the door

"Elizabeth!" – Carson yelled after her

----

John ran into the infirmary to see Carson sitting there with his hands in his head talking to someone in the head set

"Carson…where's Elizabeth?" – John asked looking around the empty room

"Aye she left!" – Carson said angrily

"What?" – John yelled

"She wouldn't listen to me or anything! I've never seen the lass like this ever before! She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't talk to me! Nothing! I told her you were coming with Natalie and she asked where she was and I told her about it and Kavanaugh. Once I said Kavanaugh she freaked out and ran out the door!" – Carson sighed

"Nat sweetheart stay here with Uncle Carson while I go look for mommy okay?" – John asked her sweetly putting her in Carson's lap

"Dada?" – Natalie asked looking up at him with teary eyes

"Its okay sweetie I'll find her just like I found you. Just be good for Carson!" – John said kissing her on the head and running out the door

----

"Where's Kavanaugh?" – Elizabeth yelled entering the holding cells

"I'll show you ma'am." – Smith told her bringing her to the cell he was in

"Thank you Smith…now would you please leave!" – Elizabeth said as he left the room so it was just her and Kavanaugh

"What do you want?" – Kavanaugh asked angrily

"Why did you take her? What did she ever do to you! She's only a 2 year old!" – Elizabeth screamed opening the cell door

"She's an ALIEN! She's NOT normal! She doesn't belong here with the rest of us!" – Kavanaugh

"She's my daughter! If she's not normal…what is? John, Carson, and many others have the ATA gene why do you treat her any different?" – Elizabeth yelled

"Because she can do MORE things than they can. She's a 2 year old yes…but she has more power than she should have! Your husband doesn't even have that kind of power with the gene!" – Kavanaugh yelled back as she walked up to him

"Then maybe that's just called being special not an alien! She has mine and John's DNA not some wraith DNA! Mine and Johns! That doesn't make her any different than anyone on this expedition!" – Elizabeth yelled as tears fell down her face

"She's NOT normal! She isn't…never was…and never will be! She doesn't belong here with the rest of us NORMAL people!" – Kavanaugh yelled

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter in a bad way ever again!" – Elizabeth screamed at him punching him in the side of his face. Once she hit him he fell and she was going to hit him again but John ran in and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away as she kicked and screamed…

"Elizabeth! Stop it it's me!" – John yelled holding her arms with his arms still around her waist

"Let me go!" – Elizabeth screamed

"Elizabeth! It's me! John!" – John yelled again and she finally stopped and just burst out crying

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" – Elizabeth cried as he pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried

"You stupid bitch!" – Kavanaugh yelled at her wiping the blood from his face

"Shut the hell up!" – John yelled at him taking Elizabeth out of the room

----

"Elizabeth…hey…you need to calm down okay." – John told her softly as they walked slowly to the infirmary

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry!" – Elizabeth cried as John stopped her and pulled her into his arms again

"Liz you have nothing to be sorry for! It was Kavanaugh that didn't like Natalie! Not you! You didn't do this to her…and you didn't cause this either! Now stop blaming yourself it's not good for you or the baby…" – John said and didn't realize what he said about the baby…because she didn't know about it yet

"What are you talking about?" – Elizabeth asked pulling out of his arms

"Nothing…just come on we need to get you back." – John

"John…tell me." – Elizabeth yelled

"Elizabeth…you're pregnant again. Doing these things can make you loose the baby! I don't want that! I could even loose you and not just the baby!" – John said grabbing her arms

"I'm sorry…I just didn't know…" – Elizabeth said putting her head down

"I know you didn't…I told Carson not to tell you." – John said picking her head up in his hands

"Why?" – Elizabeth

"Because…because I didn't want you to have to worry about the baby. You were worrying so much about me finding Natalie…I couldn't bare to see you breaking down over this baby!" – John

Elizabeth was just speechless she just stood there staring at him.

"I should be the one saying I'm sorry…" – John

"Why? You didn't do anything." – Elizabeth

"I should have told you about the baby. I forced Carson to tell me…he said he wouldn't say anything to you about it. Like I said we didn't want you to get even more worried." – John

"It's okay…we found Natalie now. We caught Kavanaugh…and we're getting out of this mess with good news..." – Elizabeth

"And what's that? That I could have lost our daughter for ever? Or even you or the baby?" – John

"No…that I'm going to have this baby." – Elizabeth said putting her forehead up against his and kissing him lightly and just hugging him

"I love you." – John said hugging her tightly

"I love you too. Now let's go see Nat." – Elizabeth said as they walked off to the infirmary hand in hand


	10. dylanjames

Today was the day Elizabeth was going to have the baby. Natalie had turned 3.

"John." – Elizabeth said walking into the living room where he was sitting on the floor playing with Natalie holding her now large stomach…

"What is…never mind let's go missy." – John said looking over at Elizabeth seeing she was in pain. He picked Natalie up and ran over to Elizabeth.

"Where we go?" – Natalie asked looking up at her father

"Mommy has to go to the infirmary to Uncle Carson sweetie. You're going to go with Aunt Teyla." – John said as he called Teyla through his head set. On the way to the infirmary she came and took Natalie from them.

----

A few hours later…

"Okay lass one more push…" – Carson said as Elizabeth screamed and held onto John's hand with all her might

"Uh I can't!" – Elizabeth screamed

"Come on Liz you've done this once before you can do it again!" – John said kissing her sweaty forehead

"Come on love almost there!" – Carson called over her screaming and finally she got the baby out

"You have a beautiful baby boy." – Carson said walking over a few minutes later with the baby and put him in Elizabeth's arms

"So what's his name going to be?" – John asked sitting on the bed next to Elizabeth looking down at his son

"I don't know for sure…I'm not good at this baby name thing yet." – Elizabeth laughed smiling at the baby

"Well I picked out Natalie's whole name so you get to pick out his name." – John said putting his arm around her

"Let's see…how about Dylan James?" – Elizabeth asked looking up at John

"I love it. See you'll get the hang of it." – John

"Who said I was having any more children!" – Elizabeth teased

"Well it was fun while it lasted." – John joked looking down at Dylan and smiling at him making him smile a little back at him

"He looks just like you John." – Elizabeth smiled widely looking into Dylan's hazel eyes

"Oh great! Now we're going to have a mini Sheppard on the loose!" – Carson sighed sulking out of the room making Elizabeth and John laugh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An:** it's been awhile srry bout that. i've been busy with volleyball and i've been VERY tired and sore! i've been sleeping most of the time and then school starts on the 21st and our school is going pilot or w/e with just computers now and i don't want to so that'll suck! but anyways i hope u like this chapter i know it's really short but i didn't really know what to put into it so i just did the birth of Dylan and don't ask about the nane either i just thought of my little cousin Dylan. but anyways R&R plz!


	11. bargainsand5daytrips

**3 years later….**

Natalie(6 years old) was playing with her 3 year old brother Dylan in the little living room while Kate Heightmeyer watched over them while there parents worked.

"Auntie Kate?" – Natalie

"What is it Natalie?" – Kate asked from the kitchen

"Can I go see my mommy?" – Natalie asked walking over to her

"Why do you want to see her? She's probably really busy with all the teams and paperwork. And your dad is offworld. Why don't you go play with Dylan?" – Kate

"Because I wanna see her. I have to tell her something. And all Dylan wants to do is play with his little airplane toys…I don't want to play with them." – Natalie

"Natalie you can't go see your mother. She's busy…that's why I'm here." – Kate

"But Aunt Kate…" – Natalie whined

"Natalie no. They're busy…" – Kate

"But…" – Natalie

"Time for your naps anyway!" – Kate said walking over to her and picking her up and she walked over to Dylan and picked him up too and but them to bed in there bedrooms. Once she put them to sleep she went and sat on the couch and fell asleep a few minutes later.

----

Natalie was lying in bed and she kept having nightmares and they wouldn't stop and she started crying. She got really scared so she ran out to Kate and noticed she was sleeping.

"I want mommy!" – Natalie cried and ran out the door to find her mom

----

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk quietly when she heard Natalie crying. She ran out into the gate room to see Natalie running to her office crying when the gate started up…

"Mommy!" – Natalie screamed running towards her

"What is it Natalie?" – Elizabeth asked picking her up in her arms

"I'm scared!" – Natalie cried into her neck

"How come sweetie?" – Elizabeth asked rubbing her back

"I keep having nightmares and they won't go away!" – Natalie cried harder

"Hey what's going on here?" – Peter Grodin asked standing up from behind the console noticing some people walked through the gate…and they weren't Smith's team…

"We are here to take over Atlantis." – The leader said as he and his people pulled out their guns and pointed them at everyone in the room

"You don't belong here." – Elizabeth said walking over to the stairs with Natalie still in her arms

"I'm suggesting you are the leader?" – The man laughed

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" – Elizabeth said angrily raising and eyebrow

"No not really…it's just I've never seen a woman leader." – The man said walking up the stairs towards her

"Stay away." – Elizabeth warned as the gate shut down there were about 10 of his people in the room with the man

"I'm not going to harm you…just take over Atlantis. We are the Genii…you killed my brother Kolya. My name is Koran. I'm here for a little revenge. I know he had a peculiar interest in you Dr. Weir." – Koran said walking around her

"Leave the Genii are not welcome here in Atlantis." – Elizabeth said turning to him

"Don't tell me what to do…I think me and my men are the ones in charge here." – Koran said grabbing her by the hair

"Now let's go talk." – Koran said as his men kept their weapons focused on everyone else while Koran took Elizabeth and Natalie into Elizabeth's office

"What do you want?" – Elizabeth asked as he shoved her onto her couch

"I've already told you…to take over Atlantis…or else…you." – Koran said sitting down at her desk

"Well you're not getting either." – Elizabeth spat

"Mommy…" – Natalie asked softly looking up at her with her bright green eyes

"You have a daughter? I'm guessing this is the brat Kolya was after?" – Koran laughed as Elizabeth held Natalie closer to her when the gate activated

"That's none of your business! You need to leave!" – Elizabeth yelled

"No I told you we're the ones in control…we want Atlantis or else you and the brat!" – Koran yelled back walking over to her and pulling her off the couch. Elizabeth put Natalie behind her on the couch

"Well you're not getting either of us…or Atlantis. I won't let you take my daughter. It's 11 to 100…what's it going to be? You leave and we never speak again? Or you do it the hard way like your brother always did and try to get what you came for when you only have 10 men?" – Elizabeth spat as John's team walked through the gate

"I'm going to be like my brother…I came to get what I want…and I'll get it no matter what it takes." – Koran said grabbing her by the hair again

"Well you're not taking my people's home from them!" – Elizabeth yelled

"Well then I get you and the brat!" – Koran said pulling her head closer to his

"You're not taking my daughter either!" – Elizabeth

"Then I'll just have to take you and make more children so they'll have this special thing the two of your children have." – Koran said pulling her out of the room with his gun to her head and his other hand holding onto her hair

"What's going on here?" – John yelled

"Colonel Sheppard I presume?" – Koran laughed

"What do you want?" – John yelled

"Well since your lovely wife says I can't have Atlantis or your daughter…I'm taking her." – Koran said walking down the stairs with Elizabeth still in his arms

"You're not taking her either!" – John yelled pulling his gun out as did the rest of his team

"10 to 4 now…I wonder who's going to win Dr. Weir?" – Koran whispered into her ear

"Let's go boys! If any of them get in your way…shoot them." – Koran yelled

"Now tell your people to stand down…or I'll shoot the brat…" – Koran whispered

"No!" – Elizabeth screamed

"Well then tell them to stand down." – Koran whispered again

"John don't…put your gun down…please." – Elizabeth cried looking back at Natalie who was sitting on the couch peeking over the top

"Elizabeth I know what I'm doing!" – John

"Yes I know you do…but what you don't know is if you do anything he's going to shoot Natalie now stop it and put your gun down please!" – Elizabeth cried again

"Put your weapons down guys…" – John said looking back at Ronon, Rodney, and Teyla

"Now that's a good boy." – Koran told John

"Let Elizabeth go." – John

"No that wasn't part of the bargain her and I made. I take her…and leave Atlantis, and her family in one piece." – Koran said as the gate started up and his men started going through and he soon followed

"Elizabeth!" – John yelled as the gate shut down…but it was too late…she was already through

"We got the symbols sir!" – Peter yelled down to John

"Well get it started!" – John yelled

"I can't…there's some kind of block to the planet…you'll have to fly there." – Peter yelled back down

"But that'll take like 5 days!" – Rodney yelled

"But it's the only way to Elizabeth." – John sighed running to Natalie who was still sitting in Elizabeth's office scared

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An:** okay i just kind of whipped that chapter up. i'm going to start the next chapter tonight too. cause i don't have V.B. till 4 tomorrow yes i get to sleep in i'm so excited cuz otherwise i have to be up by like 7:30 am. but anyways enough about that R&R plz!


	12. justdon'tmiss

"Dr. Weir what are we going to do with you?" – Koran asked hitting her across the face for the 5th time making her fall backwards again.

"Let me go…please." – Elizabeth sighed trying to stand back up

"Well where's the fun in that?" – Koran laughed grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up

"Well then what are you going to do with me then? I'm sure my people will be here soon to get me like they did last time!" – Elizabeth spat

"I highly doubt that…they can't gate to this planet from Atlantis. We blocked it." – Koran laughed

"You never answered my other question about what you're going to do with me yet." – Elizabeth

"You'll just have to be my slave for the time being." – Koran laughed pulling her into a room that had a cement table with chain locks on them. Koran shoved her down onto the table and locked her ankles and wrists into the locks

"What are you doing?" – Elizabeth asked as little freaked out

"We're going to put a…necklace…on you." – Koran laughed as a man brought a metal thing in that locked in the back

"Here you are Koran." – The man said giving the metal necklace to him

"Here is your new necklace Dr. Weir." – Koran laughed as he put it around her neck and locked it in the back

"What is this all about?" – Elizabeth asked out of breathe from struggling so they wouldn't put it on her…but apparently it didn't work

"You'll find out right about now…" – Koran laughed as a he pushed a button and it shocked her and she screamed

"You put a shock collar on me!" – Elizabeth screamed as he shocked her again

"That is how all of our slaves learn here." – Koran laughed as he kept shocking her until she passed out

----

"When are we going to be there?" – Rodney asked sitting next to John in the jumper for 2 days straight

"Soon enough now shut up Rodney!" – John yelled at him

"Well what if she's gone by the time we get there?" – Rodney

"Rodney I said shut up! Meaning shut your mouth…so stop talking!" – John yelled again

"I'm sorry…" – Rodney said being quiet. He knew John was stressed out. He's seen John like this before when Kolya took her. He couldn't bear to see his friend like this again. They had to get Elizabeth back…for good.

----

Elizabeth woke up on the 3rd day hurt and sore…she looked over and saw Koran walking into the room. She got up off the cement floor as he opened her cage she stayed in…in his room. She was in a rag dress with no shoes and had the collar on for 3 days now…and it was leaving bruises around her neck…

"What do you want?" – Elizabeth spat as Koran leaned against the cage smiling

"To have a little fun with my new slave." – Koran said evilly opening the door to her cage and she backed into the nearest corner

"Don't touch me!" – Elizabeth screamed as he cornered her and pushing himself against her

"But then I won't have any fun." – Koran said putting his face against hers

"That's the point! Now get away from me!" – Elizabeth screamed as he kissed her fiercely. She kicked her in the groin and shoved him away and ran out the door as fast as she could. She even snuck out of the village and ran to the trees.

----

"Sir we have not found Dr. Weir yet. She is still missing. But we have guards at the gate so she cannot leave." – One of the guards told Koran

"Thank you…send 3 guards out to find her again." – Koran said walking over to the window and staring out into the forest where Elizabeth was hiding

"Yes sir." – The guard said as he left and sent 3 guards out to the forest. Koran even sat in the main building pushing the button that would zap Elizabeth…and it even worked

----

"Sheppard I can see the planet!" – Ronon informed him from the back of the jumper

"Thank god!" – John sighed. They'd been in the jumper for about 5 long ass days

"Let's go get her." – Rodney smiled looking over at John who smiled back

----

Elizabeth had been running frantically through the forest. Getting caught on branches and tripping over sticks and rocks. She had all kinds of bruises and cuts already and Koran was still shocking her with the collar she had to prevent herself from screaming every time a guard went by and he shock her. She'd taken out about 3 or 4 guards now that have come to look for her. It was hard…but she did it.

"Dr. Weir where are you?" – One of the guards yelled out to her

"We're not going to hurt you!" – The other yelled just as Koran shocked her and she tried to put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't screamed but it accidentally slipped and he guards ran to her position. So she got up and ran as fast as she could away from them. When she ran around a tree one of the guards grabbed her arms and knocked her off her feet

"Found ya." – The guard teased pulling her back up…but she grabbed his knife from his side and jabbed it into his chest and ran away with blood all over her hands as she cried silently…then she heard a ship. She looked up and saw a jumper…so she ran as fast as she could to the opening so they'd see her…

----

"There she is!" – Teyla yelled looking out a window seeing Elizabeth below on the ground

"Are you sure it's her?" – Rodney

"Yes I am positive! I know what Dr. Weir looks like Rodney! Now lower the jumper John!" – Teyla yelled again as the jumper slowly lowered to the ground

----

Elizabeth sighed in relief as she saw the jumper lowering to the ground. She was sitting down on the ground when a guard ran out from the trees and attacked her…

"Get off me!" – Elizabeth screamed as Koran shocked her again making her scream even louder and her hands left the guard and went straight to the collar. She yanked and pulled to get it off…but it never moved.

"I have orders to bring you to Koran!" – The guard yelled pulling her off the ground

"I'm not going!" – Elizabeth screamed getting loose and running back into the trees with the guard right behind her…John and the others soon followed.

----

Elizabeth was silently walking through the forest she finally lost the guard when she heard a gun go off and it hit a tree right in front of her…so she ducked and ran again…

"Dr. Weir I'm going to catch you!" – The guard yelled at her running after her

Elizabeth rounded another tree and John was there. He grabbed her arms so she wouldn't run past him and she struggled to get away until he grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her head up so she'd look at him

"John!" – Elizabeth cried as he pulled her into his arms

"Oh thank god you're alright!" – John sighed holding her tightly

"Where's the guard?" – Elizabeth asked looking up at him

"Ronon took care of him." – John said looking down at her kissing her passionately

Once they separated she was shocked again and screamed like crazy…

"What's wrong?" – John asked

"Koran put this stupid shock collar on me…I can't get it off. Please get it off John…it hurts!" – Elizabeth said as tears fell down her face

"I don't know how it has a lock." – John said pulling her hair out of the way to look at it

"Well then shoot it! I don't care just get it off me please!" – Elizabeth cried as he pulled her back into his arms

"What if I miss?" – John

"Then you miss…just get it off! We won't know until we try." – Elizabeth said wiping her tears away and looking up at him

"I can't believe I'm doing this…go stand there and don't move." – John said staring down at the ground

Elizabeth walked a little ways away. Pulled her curls away from the lock and held them in her hand as John was about to shoot at the shock collar. And it shocked her again

"Hurry now…he usually doesn't shock me again for a few more minutes after he does one." – Elizabeth cried holding still

"Are you sure about this?" – John

"John please! Do it now! Just don't miss." – Elizabeth screamed out in pain as it shocked her again

"Fine! Hold still…" – John said aiming his gun at the back of her neck on the lock shaking like crazy…and then he pulled the trigger…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An:** i know i know these chapters are pretty short and i'm sorry ha but i don't know what to put in them. R&R plz tell me wut u think.


	13. can'talwaysfindtherightwords

Once the bullet hit, Elizabeth dropped to the ground…

"Elizabeth!" – John yelled running to her side as the metal necklace fell off revealing all the bruises and cuts it left

"Oh thank god." – Elizabeth sighed as John pulled her into his arms

"I thought I hit you when you fell!" – John said seriously with wide eyes

"Well you didn't thank you!" – Elizabeth said as he helped her up

"Come on let's go home." – John said taking her hand tightly in his and running as fast as they could to the jumper. Koran sent more guards out to the forest…

"Sheppard!" – Ronon yelled to them once he saw them running towards them. They got into the jumper and took off…but before they knew it the whole jumper was absorbed in a bright red light and they were now hovering above Atlantis.

"What just happened?" – Teyla

"We…I don't know. Weren't we just above the Genii planet?" – Elizabeth

"Yeah we were. How the hell did we get here?" – John exclaimed standing up next to Elizabeth and another bright red light appeared in the jumper…and little Natalie appeared

"Mommy!" – Natalie screeched running to her

"Natalie what…how…where…" – John just couldn't spit it out

"Natalie sweetie how'd you do that?" – Elizabeth asked as she picked the 6 year old up in her arms

"I knew you and the others were in trouble. I found out were the jumper was…and I used my powers and brought you here. Then I used my powers again and came up here." – Natalie said with a huge smile

"Wow…didn't know you could do that." – John

"Oops…" – Natalie said as Elizabeth set her down

"What is it?" – Elizabeth

"Nothing…it's just that…well I wasn't going to tell you about that." – Natalie

"Why not?" – John

"Because…I don't know." – Natalie sighed sitting down on the seat heavily

"Let's just get back to Atlantis." – Ronon said as John took off for Atlantis

----

"Natalie!" – Kate and Carson yelled at once as she walked into the gate room with Elizabeth and John

"Uh oh." – Natalie said and ran away as she was chased by Carson and Kate

"Natalie get back here!" – Carson yelled chasing her

"Mommy! Daddy!" – Dylan screeched seeing them standing there. So he dropped his toy and ran to them

"Hey buddy." – John said picking him up in his arms

"Hey sweetie." – Elizabeth said kissing him on the cheek and putting her arm on John

"Natalie stop right there!" – Kate yelled as she and Carson ran down the steps to her

But Natalie didn't stop she just kept running then all of a sudden everyone just stopped…except for Elizabeth, John, and Dylan

"What just happened?" – Elizabeth said as Dylan started giggling

"Me make Natty stop!" – Dylan screeched

"You did that?" – John asked Dylan and he shook his head yes

"Well um…will you um unfreeze them please?" – Elizabeth finally got out

"Otay." – Dylan said and all of a sudden Natalie, Carson, and Kate were running again

"Natalie get back here." – Kate yelled again

"Okay…" – Natalie smiled and appeared right next to Kate making her scream. Then she disappeared and reappeared next to her parents and brother

"Natalie what did you do?" – Elizabeth asked as she ran over to her

"Nothing…" – Natalie

"She scared us half to death by leaving! And I couldn't find her all day!" – Kate sighed walking up to them with Carson next to her

"Natalie!" – John

"I'm sorry! I just…oh I give up!" – Natalie exclaimed

"You go…" – John started

"Yeah I know I'm going!" – Natalie sighed as she disappeared

"I guess she knows when she has to go to her room now." – Carson laughed as the others did too

"Oh Carson we just found out Dylan here has powers also! He um froze you guys when you were running after Natalie." – Elizabeth

"He froze us?" – kate screeched

"Not froze like a popsicle. Just like made you stop moving." – John

"How come you guys didn't freeze?" – Kate

"I don't know…Dylan how come mommy and I didn't freeze with the others?" – John

"I didn't want you too. I only wanted dem to." – Dylan explained

"Okay…well can you show them your power….so they…" – John asked nicely but didn't finish

"Otay…" – Dylan said as he froze everyone in the room except for Kate and Carson, and himself of course because he can't

"Wow." – Kate exclaimed

"Aye wow." – Carson repeated her as Dylan unfroze them

"Can see it too?" – John finished

"Aye he already did lad." – Carson smiled

"Go figure!" – John smiled at Dylan as he ruffled his already messy hair

"How about we go put you to sleep? It's already 10!" – Elizabeth exclaimed looking at the sleeping Dylan in John's arms about to fall asleep

"But I don't wanna." – Dylan yawned

"Come on time for bed." – Elizabeth laughed pulling Dylan out of John's arms and walking to their quarters with John

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An: **okay there's that chapter...i dunno what i'm going to put in the next chapters but i know there's still one more surprise to be put out. but i have to get the right moment jk...anyways yeah i dunno what's coming next myself. just hope you like it R&R plz!


	14. morethan1problematonce

**9 years later:**

Natalie woke up on a hard surface…she looked around and noticed she was in a cell somewhere still in her vest and all her weapons were gone, except for the one she hid under her pants in her ankle.

"James…Tara…" – Natalie said as loud as she could her throat was sore

"Where are we?" – 15 year old James McKay asked from the cell next to her getting up from the ground

"I think we're still on the planet. I don't remember going back." – Came a voice across the room in another cell from 15 year old Tara Dex

"Are you guys alright?" – Natalie asked them sitting back down

"Yeah fine…" – James

"Ditto." – Tara

"How are we going to get out of here?" – James

"Well I'm sure we've been gone long enough that they'll notice we're gone…but for now I'll have to rely on my powers." – Natalie sighed standing up and disappearing then reappearing next to James. She grabbed his arm then they both disappeared and reappeared in the hallway. Natalie let go of James and did the same thing with Tara.

"Let's go." – Tara said as Natalie grabbed both of them and they disappeared and reappeared outside this time

"We have to get to the gate!" – Natalie whispered seeing about 5 men in front of the building

"Can't you do your power thingy and get rid of them or just transport us there?" – James

"I can try." – Natalie said raising her hand and the 5 guards went flying into a wall and they were all knocked unconscious

"Good job now let's go home before these people notice we're gone!" – Tara said as the 3 of them took off running

"Stop!" – A man yelled running out of a house chasing them when he pulled his weapon out and shot Natalie in the back. She collapsed to the ground screaming…

"Natalie!" – Tara and James yelled in unison as they turned to see her collapsing to the ground. They ran to her as fast as they could picking her up and ran to the gate. They dialed Atlantis and sent their code through and ran through as fast as they could…

"Put the shield back up!" – Tara screamed as loud as she could, crying she collapsed on the ground with James right along with her holding Natalie in between them

"What happened?" – Elizabeth yelled running down the stairs to them with John right behind her

"We woke up in cells. Natalie got us out so she took out 5 men and we ran to the gate. Before we got there a man shot her in the back! We need to get her to Carson!" – James

"Come on I'll bring her." – John said picking his daughter up in his arms and running to the infirmary as fast as he could with Elizabeth right behind him

----

"Aye what happened?" – Carson panicked as John carried Natalie into the infirmary and he saw blood dripping down his hands

"She was shot in the back!" – Elizabeth shrieked as John put Natalie down on the bed

"John ya have ta help me roll her over." – Carson

"1…2…3…now!" – Carson yelled as he and John flipped her over so she was on her stomach

"It's still in her. I have to get her inta surgery immediately…aye you need ta leave both of ya." – Carson said looking at John and a crying Elizabeth

"Carson!" – John

"I mean it leave!" – Carson yelled as John wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and they walked out into the hallway and slumped down to the floor

----

Dylan was walking through the gate room when he noticed the technicians were getting a little worked up

"Rodney…what's the matter?" – Dylan asked walking up to him

"Dylan you need to get your mother now! She's down in the infirmary get her and tell her it's an emergency!" – Rodney yelled at him so he ran out of the gate room and down to the infirmary

----

"Mom!" – Dylan yelled running down the halls

"Dylan what is it?" – Elizabeth asked standing up quickly

"They need you in the gate room now! Rodney said it was an emergency!" – Dylan said quickly out of breathe

"John…" – Elizabeth said softly turning to him

"Go I'll stay here with her!" – John said kissing her quickly and she ran to the gate room

"Dad what's going on?" – Dylan

"I don't know…but your sister was…shot off world." – John said sadly slumping back down to the floor again

Dylan left his father and went up to the gate room to see what was going on. Once he got there he froze everyone on Atlantis and walked into the gate room where everyone was and looked at the screen…he saw 3 hive ships coming straight to Atlantis…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An: **ok so there u go there's that ch. i know i skipped years but anyways! hope u like that then! R&R plz! tell me w/e's on ur mind.


	15. they'rehere

Dylan was shocked at what he saw. He sneaked out of the room and unfroze everyone.

"I have to do something." – Dylan whispered to himself and he went down to check on his sister

"Dad how's Natalie?" – Dylan asked

"I don't know." – John confessed. Dylan froze everyone again and walked into see his sister…they had the bullet out but they were losing her…Dylan walked over to her and placed his hands on the wounds and cried, suddenly a bright light came out from under his hands and the wound was gone like it was never there in the first place and Natalie looked up at him.

"Dylan?" – Natalie asked confused so Dylan put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and he got out quickly and unfroze everyone

"I think she's going to be just fine." – Dylan smiled at his dad just as he heard Carson

"What in bloody hell?" – Carson yelled noticing the wound was all fixed up and Natalie was awake

"What's wrong Carson?" – John asked running into the infirmary

"She's healed…like she wasn't even hurt at all! And the lass is awake! Right before we got the bullet out you went into a coma…and now…you're awake and not wounded?" – Carson said confused

"Don't you believe in miracles Carson?" – Natalie asked softly smiling

----

John went up to the gate room and saw Elizabeth sitting in her office with her hands in her head

"Hey what's going on?" – John asked walking over to her

"John what are we going to do? Three hive ships are on their way here…they'll be here in less than 3 hours!" – Elizabeth said softly looking up at him

"We have to evactuate and get everyone out of here." – John sighed

"But we can't just give Atlantis up!" – Elizabeth cried

"We're not…we're just going to get the people out." – John said and she finally understood

"Atlantis this is Weir…everyone who is not military needs to come to the gate room for immediate evacuation to Earth. Please pack lightly you have less than an hour." – Elizabeth said over the intercom

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" – Natalie asked softly walking into her office

"Natalie!" – Elizabeth screeched running over to her and hugging her tightly

"Hey…" – Natalie sighed hugging her back

"What happened? How?" – Elizabeth

"I don't really know." – Natalie lied

"You need to get your things…you're going to Earth with your brother and the others." – Elizabeth

"What? No! I'm staying to defend Atlantis!" – Natalie cried

"Natalie! You and Dylan are leaving with everyone else." – John warned her

"Dad! No I'm staying!" – Natalie yelled

"Natalie you're going to Earth!" – John warned her again

"But…I need to stay and help…" – Natalie sighed as she collapsed to the floor

"Natalie!" – Elizabeth screeched feeling for a pulse

"We need to send her to Earth now Elizabeth." – John said looking at her

They sent her to Earth with Rodney and the other children

----

All the civilians were off Atlantis and they got all the Athosians through the gate along with them some military people even came to Atlantis from Earth…

"Elizabeth you should go through now." – John told her walking out onto the balcony

"John no! I'm staying with you! I'm not leaving!" – Elizabeth shrieked turning around to him

"Elizabeth! Please! We don't know what's going to happen! Please I just want you to be safe." – John said walking up to her and grabbing her arms

"John…I will be safe…I'm with you." – Elizabeth cried as he pulled her into his arms

"You're so stubborn you know that." – John sighed into her hair

"I'm told that a lot. But I am around you." – Elizabeth teased

"You stay with me at all times and never leave my side unless I tell you to!" – John said putting both hands on the sides of her face

"I will. I promise." – Elizabeth said as he kissed her passionately

"Ma'am!" – One of the military yelled to them

"What is it?" – Elizabeth asked coming into the gate room

"All our protection and weapons shut down! I don't know how…they just did all by them selves." – The man

"It's protecting itself." – John sighed as the doors shut and they started sinking into the water

"We need to get a strong connection to Earth or nobody's going back through!" – John yelled

"I'm getting it now." – The man yelled to them starting the gate up to Earth

"Elizabeth you're going through now." – John told her sternly

"John no I'm not I told you I'm staying here with you! I'm not leaving you!" – Elizabeth

"Elizabeth now's not the time!" – John

"John! I'm not leaving!" – Elizabeth yelled at him just as the gate opened

"Atlantis this is Weir we're evacuating all personal through the gate. Atlantis seems to be protecting itself so we're going to leave the job to her. Everyone come to the gate room immediately when only have a short period of time before the ships get here and before all power shuts down." – Elizabeth said over the intercom

All the people went through. John and Elizabeth were the last ones…

"Let's go." – John said taking her hand in his tightly

Elizabeth stood there and looked around Atlantis one last time. When she heard a soft whimper…

"John what was that?" – Elizabeth asked looking around trying to find out where it was coming from

"I don't know we need to go. Atlantis is on lock down if we don't get out of here now we never will and the Wraith will come down and take us with them Elizabeth! Now let's go!" – John tightened his grip on her hand

"John…look…" – Elizabeth said getting her hand out of his grip and running over to the little Athosian girl she saw standing in the corner crying

"Come here…its okay…" – Elizabeth said softly to the girl

"Momma!" – The little girl cried out loud

"I can bring you to your mommy come on. She's on Earth with all the others…come on sweet heart." – Elizabeth said holding her hand out to the girl and she slowly walked to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck

"It's going to be okay come on." – Elizabeth whispered words of comfort into the girl's ear and walked back over to John when they heard a loud high pitched noise come from above the water

"Shit they're here…" – John said hearing the darts above Atlantis and the water

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An: **hope u liked that ch. R&R plz tell me w/e!


	16. getherback

"John what's happening?" Elizabeth screamed as Atlantis started to rise out of the water

"I don't know but we need to get out of here!" John yelled grabbing her arm and running for the gate when they heard a high pitched scream right behind them

"Run!" John yelled pulling her harder as the girl in Elizabeth's arms screamed and cried

The Wraith grabbed onto Elizabeth's ankle just as they jumped through the gate and he went flying through the gate with them. But the gate shut off when the wraith was only half way through so he was cut in half from his waist up he was clutching onto Elizabeth's ankle with stone cold hands. The other half was lying on Atlantis

"Get it off!" Elizabeth screamed clutching onto John as she lay on the ramp. Rodney and Teyla ran up to them and got the half wraith off Elizabeth

"Elizabeth we need to get you to the infirmary the wraith injured your ankle. Come on." John said as Teyla took the girl from her. Once John picked Elizabeth up in his arms she passed out

"Shit. Don't do this now!" John yelled at her as he ran to the infirmary with Carson

----

John sat outside the infirmary waiting for Carson to come out.

"How is she?" John asked standing up abruptly once Carson came out

"It's confusing…" Carson

"What do you mean?" John

"Some how the wraith's DNA got into hers…I don't know what ta say lad…I don't know what ta do for her." Carson admitted

"So you mean to tell me since that wraith injured her she's turning into a damn wraith right this second?" John yelled

"Aye I suppose." Carson

"Well what are we…." John was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Elizabeth's room

"Elizabeth!" John yelled running over to her. She wouldn't look at him and she just kept screaming and struggling. He noticed her pupils turned into slits. John had to hold her down so she wouldn't injure herself, they put restraints on her.

"Elizabeth come on fight this. Come on Liz." John kept repeating over and over again as she thrashed all over the bed screaming until Carson sedated her

"Carson I can't let this happen to her." John sighed letting go of Elizabeth

"She cut her hands with her nails. She's already got bruises. Go get Rodney and Zelenka they need to figure something out." Carson told John as he treated Elizabeth's new markings

----

"McKay! Zelenka! I need your help now!" John yelled running into their lab

"What is it?" Radek

"Elizabeth she…she's…she's turning into a wraith because of the damn wraith that attacked her on our way through." John said angrily

"What do we have to do?" Rodney

"Get her back." John sighed as Radek and Rodney started

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An:** ok i know that ch. was short srry! anyways R&R plz! i could use a lil help on what should happen next so if you have any ideas tell me!


	17. normalinthemorning

A nurse, Lauren Peters, was walking into the infirmary when she heard Elizabeth whimpering. She walked over to the bed and noticed Elizabeth was awake.

Lauren was hesitant "Dr. Weir?" Elizabeth looked her in the eyes and her eyes went normal

"Ms Peters, take these off…I need to…use the restroom." Elizabeth tried to convince her

"I'm not sure I should do that."

"I would really appreciate it. It'll only be a second."

"I'll have to assist you." Laura told her grabbing a restraint on her wrist

"That would be fine."

Laura was hesitant at first but she unlatched her ankles first then she unlatched her wrists. She helped Elizabeth off the bed and once she was off the bed Elizabeth attacked her and sent her flying across the room. Laura hit the wall and sunk to the floor unconscious

"Pitiful human." Elizabeth spat at Laura as she ran out of the room to the gate room

----

John was sitting in the labs with Rodney, Sam, and Radek when the alarms started going off.

"What the hell is that?" John shot up from the chair he was day dreaming

Sam grabbed her radio before answering "Something going on. Jack…Jack answer please." Sam was trying to get a hold of Jack and the four ran out of the labs and to the gate room

"Get your ass up here Sheppard now!" Jack yelled into the radio and they all took off running faster

Once the four ran into the gate room they saw Elizabeth walking backwards up to the gate with a group of men at the bottom pointing their guns at her

"Don't shoot!" John yelled running into the gate room

"Well what are we supposed to do?" One man yelled angrily

Daniel yelled back "Not shoot her maybe!"

"This is bull shit!" The man yelled running up to the Elizabeth trying to tackle her to the ground but ended up being thrown to the wall and Elizabeth gave out a loud wraith like screech

"She's a wraith…" Teyla gasped

"Close the iris!" Jack yelled at Sam as she tried to close it but their was another code blocking it

"You human's know nothing. The wraith are coming now whether you want them to or not." Elizabeth screeched running through the gate. John ran after her and made it through.

----

**On Atlantis: **

Elizabeth ran through the other side and kept running. She got to the top of the stairs to see the queen Wraith standing next to two other Wraith.

"I have come your highness." Elizabeth bowed to the queen and then walked up to her

"I have one quest for you my child." The queen told Elizabeth stroking the side of Elizabeth's face

"I would do anything for you your majesty." Elizabeth told her looking into the Queen's eyes

"Destroy Atlantis and once you have finished that you may return to the hive ship."

"It will be my pleasure." Elizabeth smiled evilly at the Queen as the Queen took her hand from Elizabeth's face she left the room with the other two Wraith. John quietly made his way up the stairs after the Queen left to see what Elizabeth was doing. He saw Elizabeth run out the door. He knew she was going to the ZPM so he ran to the computers and he saw the Hive ship take off. So he blasted it down within 10 minutes. After he shot it down he heard Elizabeth scream, and she came running into the gate room to see him standing by the controls.

"John…" Elizabeth sneered as she walked towards him

"Elizabeth don't do this." John told her as she took another step towards him. For a second he saw her eyes go normal…he saw the real Elizabeth, but then she turned back into her Wraith self when the gate started up. The gate starting up distracted Elizabeth long enough so John ran towards her and pushed her into a wall so she was pinned between the wall and John.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth yelled with a high screech at the end

"Elizabeth this isn't you. You won't hurt me…it's me…it's me John. Now stop and let me help you!" John yelled at her pushing her into the wall more

"You will never help me!" Elizabeth sneered shoving him off her and he landed on the ground a few feet away. She ran to the control panel and started a count down for 10 minutes. Then she slowly walked over to him and slashed his shirt open with her claws.

"Elizabeth this isn't you…stop…" John told her as the gate stopped dialing it opened up

"You don't know me anymore." Elizabeth told him as she lifted her hand above her head as her hand opened up, she was about to feed on him when she dropped her hand to her side and sat staring at him and she gave out a loud screech of pain

"Elizabeth…" John hesitated but then she left go of his shirt and she collapsed on the ground next to him. Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Carson, and Radek ran through the gate.

"Rodney shut the count down off!" John yelled at him as Rodney ran up and started putting codes in

"What happened?" Carson asked running to his side

John picked Elizabeth up in his arms carefully "We came through, the Wraith Queen and two other Wraith were standing at the top f the stairs, she told Elizabeth to destroy Atlantis and return back to the Hive Ship when she finished. I tried to get her to stop, she tried to feed on me, but she stopped and I saw her…I saw the real Elizabeth and then she just collapsed beside me." John told Carson as they ran to the infirmary

----

"Rodney, Radek how's the cure going?" Carson asked as they walked into the infirmary

"We have it!" Rodney told him carrying a bottle in

"We're done. How is she?" Radek asked walking over to Carson

"We had to put restraints back on the lass. She keeps awaking, and she won't eat anything or talk to anyone." Carson sighed taking the bottle from Rodney

"Well this will cure everything." Rodney smiled at him as they all three of them looked at John who was sitting next to Elizabeth's bed

"John…we got a cure." Carson told John as he walked over to him with the bottle

John looked up at him immediately "Well give it to her."

"It's going to cause some pain for her." Radek told him

"And I'll be right here beside her." John told Radek and he and Rodney left

Carson put all the antidote into Elizabeth's IV. About 5 minutes later she started thrashing about in the bed screaming.

"Carson!" John yelled as Carson ran in

"Hold her down lad!"

"How long will this take to work?"

"I don't have a clue. Rodney and Radek never told me."

They finally got Elizabeth to stop thrashing about.

"She should back to normal in the morning. I have to go make a call to the SGC lad. If she started struggling put more sedatives in her IV." Carson told him as he walked out of the room

* * *

**An: **i really want 2 thank jexa101! thank u much that really helped me! thanks 4 everything really! R&R plz! tell me wut u think and igve me any ideas that u have that i could use PLZ!


	18. morechildren,marriages,&surprises

John sat at Elizabeth's side all night. He slept very little, always waking when he did fall asleep when he heard Elizabeth move. He was constantly making sure she was okay and making sure the cure was working…and it was.

"How is she doing?" John looked up at Carson as he walked into the room to check over Elizabeth

"She should be back to normal sometime today." He patted John's shoulder

"Why don't you go get somethin to eat lad? I'll stay with her."

"I can't. I want to be here when she wakes up. If I'm not she'll panic. I'll probably regret it too." He glanced at Elizabeth and just stared at her sleeping form

Carson just nodded his head and walked back into his office.

----

It was bright. All there was to see was a bright light. She immediately shut her eyes…someone then started talking to her…

"Elizabeth…" It was a man

She tried to open her eyes again but it was still bright so she slammed them shut. A couple seconds later the man started talking again…

"You can open your eyes now…the lights are dimmed." The man said softly. She slowly opened her eyes just to test the brightness of the room. When she realized it wasn't that bright she opened them fully to see who the man talking was…John

"John…" She croaked out. He immediately got her some water

"Hey." He helped her drink some of the water

"What happened?" She pushed the water away

"You don't even want to know."

----

Elizabeth was finally back to normal and started doing light duty a week later.

John found her out on the balcony.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He came up beside her

"Better, a lot better! Where are Natalie and Dylan?" He put his arms around her

"They're still back on Earth with all the other children. They're having a…vacation."

"Sounds relaxing." She mumbled

"Let's go to bed!" He laughed pulling her into Atlantis and to their quarters to get some sleep

----

5 Years Later-

"Natalie where's your brother? Hey James." John smiled at is daughter and her James McKay. Everyone on Atlantis new James and Natalie liked each other but the two just wouldn't admit it yet

"I haven't seen him all day…why?" She walked over to her parents

"That's exactly why…nobody has seen him all day." Elizabeth stood up from the chair

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Dylan called out smiling brightly at them before walking up to them with little 5 year old William Beckett on his back

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked taking William off his back and setting him on the floor

"Tori asked if I'd take William for a little bit so she could help Mea with something and give Ellie a bath. Then she has to find Lucy." They thought there were too many Beckett's on Atlantis. You had 16 year old Victoria, 13 year old Lucy, 10 year old Amelia, 7 year old Ellie, and then the only boy, 5 year old William!

"Oh…well William why don't you come with Elizabeth and I to check on Molly for Rodney and Kate?" William really wanted to see Molly since she had surgery.

"Yay!" William jumped up and down in delight before John picked the ecstatic boy up and he left the gate room with William and Elizabeth

"So…Tori huh?" James teased Dylan

"What?" Dylan practically yelled

"Oh my baby brother is in LOVE! Just cute!" Natalie teased

"Well don't forget about your lover…JAMES! And all those condoms the two of you have been using up!" Dylan yelled before running out the door being chased by James and Natalie

"What is going on?" Elizabeth yelled as Dylan ran past them quickly

"I am going to HURT you!" Natalie screamed running after him

"Dylan you are dead!" James yelled running close behind Natalie

"Hey stop right there!" Elizabeth yelled again and the three of them stopped in their tracks

"Hey mom!" Natalie smiled at her mother brightly before pushing her long curly hair behind her ears

"What is going on?" John stared at the three

"Oh nothing to worry about!" Natalie turned and glared at her brother and started running after him again

"Dylan may not be coming home again after I get through with him!" Natalie yelled back as she and James chased her little brother through out Atlantis

John and Elizabeth were just really confused and continued walking to the infirmary

----

John and Elizabeth dropped William off with Laura after they checked on Molly then they retired to their own quarters

"I wonder where the kids are." Elizabeth looked around before the door shut behind them

"Who cares?" John teased before capturing her lips with his own

They didn't see Dylan that night either. He stayed with Victoria that night because of his sister and James would probably hunt him down and strangle him if he stayed in his own room.

A couple months' later Elizabeth and John found out Natalie and James wanted to get married…and the best part was Natalie was pregnant!

The Sheppard's and the McKay's let their children get married and didn't have a problem with it since they had to go through all that they knew what it was like.

Natalie ended up having a beautiful baby girl; they named her Charlotte Abigail McKay…since they did get married.

They all lived happily ever after…and there were many more children, marriages, and plenty of surprises in the years that came!

---------------------------------

AN: hope u liked the story. i didn't really know wut 2 do w/ this chapter so i hope u liked it an it wasn't too weird or messed up but anyways! i finally decided to end the story so i hoped u liked it.


End file.
